1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of media, such as text, video, graphics, and sound, containing terms, ideas, images, and information for which background references, footnotes, translations or definitions may be desirable to the reader.
2. Background of the Art
When individuals use primary text such as written, video, film, graphic, or sound recording matter (which includes hard copy material and electronic material), there may be a need or desire to provide reference material to a reader, upon request, to enable the reader to appreciate or understand the text, graphics, or sound. In a learning or scholastic environment, it may also be necessary to limit access to reference or definition material, or, at least, to limit the degree to which terms can, or should be, explained to specific readers depending on their particular, and distinguishable, levels of progress. These levels of progress, for example, may be defined by the reader's age, grade level, program level (e.g., Advanced Placement versus Basic study tracks), stage of study within an ongoing course (e.g., first semester versus second semester), the user's place in the sequence of the (written, video, graphic, or sound recording) material, and the like. At the present time, when a reader requests reference material or definition from within material (a text, sound recording, video game or video), a uniform reference or uniform (single) definition for the requested term is provided. This system has limited informational and educational options both for the providers and users of written, graphic, video, videogames, and sound recordings.